A.T.P. Soldat
The OBSV Agents (Assumed name, taken from the AIM name OBSV032) appear in Madness Combat 7.5. There is very little known about these agents and their seemingly random appearance. These agents appear to have the same strength as an average A.T.P. Agent, and, assuming from the'' yellow (Referring to the A.T.P.'s yellow visor)'' eyepiece and yellow blood that they have, that they are of the same class. However, after further investigation into the agents, The following diagram was found on one of the screens on the ceiling in MC 7.5 (See left). According to this diagram, the OBSV Agents were created as an evolution to the 1337 Agent, essentially a follow-up to the previously developed A.T.P Agent. This screen also states that the characteristics of these agents includes aggression, malevolence, and agility. This suggests that these agents could be unstable. Also, the actual location of this screen suggests that the building that Sanford and Deimos were infiltrating was a facility used to manufacture these agents in an attempt to stop their production. This is probably why they have not appeared in the animations that chronologically follow. Production Cease The OBSV Agents have only been seen in Madness Combat 7.5. This is because they were ceased production: At the end of Madness Combat 7.5, in an act of desperation an A.T.P Agent initiated an upgrade in the OBSV Agent production, hoping the upgrade would allow the only remaining OBSV Agents to kill the protagonists. After this fails and the OBSVs are killed, a close up of the terminal screen can be seen (see right). The screen indicates that a critical error occurred in the system, and that initiating the agent upgrade temporarily halted the unit production. It then specified that the 1337 Crew agents and the A.T.P. Agents would be unaffected. Afterwards, the system then attempts to recover itself and then resume production/upgrades. Deimos then places a Time Bomb on the terminal to prevent the system from recovering. The terminal is then destroyed, thus ceasing the unit production once and for all. Name Speculation The screen also refers to the OBSV Agents as "Advanced Soldat". Soldat meaning 'Soldier' in French, German, Russian and Romanian. This however, is most likely an unofficial name, such as when A.T.P.'s are referred to as "Advanced Engineering". It also could stand for "Advanced 1337 Agent", the 1337 Agent being a standard soldier. Trivia *OBSV Agents are the first, and so far only, soldiers to use Flashbangs. *OBSV Agents wear an odd shaped one eye mechanical goggle, giving OBSV Agents a mysterious cyclops appearance. *The agents appear to be more strategically advanced than their 1337 counterparts, as they used flashbangs to daze their opponents rather than simply charge at them, and also have proven to use weapons more efficiently. *An OBSV Agent was briefly seen in the teaser trailer for Madness: Project Nexus. In the game proper the appear as enemies in Story Mode, and they appear in the background of Arena Mode. **In Story Mode they are the most difficult of the standard enemies, possessing the largest TAC-Bar of the standard enemies and powerful weapons. Unprepared players may find themselves wasting large amounts of ammunition trying to take them out. **OBSV agents is very good in game with machine guns and shot guns.you see a agent OBVS with AK-47 or SPAS 12,kill in a long distance! Appearances *Madness Combat 7.5 *Madness: Project Nexus Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness: Project Nexus